Reunion
by xXxJackxOfxSpadesxXx
Summary: Team 7 meets Team Hebi again. Sasuke is still his same old emotionless self. Can his ex-teammates change that? Normally I don't write romances but this is a request for a friend SasuxSaku/ Slightly NaruxHina and Sai is somewhere in the middle xD!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its awesomness . Anyway, enjoy._

_Chapter 1:_

_Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato cautiously hopped from tree to tree. They were on a mission, ordered by the Godaime herself. Her words earlier that day echoed in his mind, "Find Uchiha Sasuke. The Elder's request his presence for a trial. I am not sure what they plan to do with him, that is out of my hands. It is the duty of you, Konaha Shinobi, to complete this mission." _

_Yamato took a quick glance at Sakura and Naruto. Could they follow through with this mission without hesitation? He didn't doubt their skills to bring their ex-teammate home, but what bothered him was… could they find the will to do it? _

"_Sensei, our mission comes first. I will not get in the way of our capture on Uchiha Sasuke, but please…do not doubt my skills as a Konaha shinobi." Sakura turned to face him as they ran side by side. Naruto slightly smiled, glad that someone finally broke the silence._

"_I will never doubt the skills of one of my students. You are the apprentice of the Hokage, if she trusts you, so do I." Sakura nodded in understanding. She was a chuunin level ninja now, along with Naruto, and Sai. Working together as a team, was still just as difficult as when they first became the "new" team seven. _

"_Yamato, what happens if Sasuke, chooses to fight us?" Naruto seemed worried at his own question._

"_We will do as we were ordered, Naruto. We will fight him if it comes to that. I assure you, I will not allow any of you to die."_

"_It's not us I'm worried about… it's Sasuke."_

_Yamato couldn't bring himself to reply. What could one say in this situation? He knew Naruto cared for Sasuke like a brother. He couldn't just say, Sasuke deserves it, because deep down, he really didn't think so._

"_Naruto," Sakura sobered her face, not showing any emotion, and concentrating on her decend through the forest. "Sasuke is an enemy to Konaha, our home. We shall treat him like one."_

"_But Sakura-"_

"_Enough Naruto, Sakura's right. This is for the safety of the very village you want to conquer as Hokage. We will bring Sasuke back, no questions asked." Yamato waved them off as they split into different directions throughout the forest._

_************************************************************************_

_Naruto hunched down behind a few bushes. This was the base for Team Hebi, where they would find Sasuke. Sakura was hidden on the Northern side, Sai was West, Yamato East, and he was South. _

_They were watching for any sense of movement. "See anything?" He heard Yamato's voice through his earpiece._

"_No." He responded back._

"_Same here." Sai replied emotionlessly._

"_Sakura, on your end?" _

"_I see someone, Sensei. It looks like a man, with a sword, similar to Zabuza's. I'm estimating that his strength is pretty high, and by the looks of it he masters in water-type jutsu. He's moving water around with his chakra. He hasn't seen me yet. Awaiting orders, sensei."_

"_I see, Sakura go in for a frontal attack, let them know we're here, but as soon as an unknown enemy joins the fight, retreat back into the forestry. Stay on guard, I'll send Sai over. Use him for back-up."_

"_Very well sensei. Sai, get moving. To the Norhtern side. Okay, here I go." That was the last contact Naruto heard of Sakura, he hoped she would be safe._

_************************************************************************_

_Sakura lunged out from her hiding spot, at the man, armed with Zabuza's sword. She sent chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground. The man jumped up to a high tree for safety. _

"_Damn," Sakura heard him mumble. "Well, I don't care how strong you are. That was a big mistake." He swung his sword at Sakura, who didn't even flinch. His sword was blocked by a dark-haired boy._

"_Sakura, I'll take it from here, regroup with Naruto and Yamato."_

_Sakura nodded. "He's all yours, Sai."_

"_Suigetsu…what the hell are you doing?" Sakura looked ahead to see a woman, who was slightly overweight, staring her and Sai down. She had red hair, and glasses. _

"_Nothing Karin. I'll take this shrimp, you get the girl. Protect Sasuke, I can tell from their headbands, they're Konaha shinobi." _

"_How dare you hunt down Sasuke-kun. What's with your hair anyway? It's pink…Ewwww."_

_Sakura grasped a kunai. The red-headed girl named Karin seriously started to piss her off. No one talks about here hair like that. Just one little cut to the throat, that's all she wanted. Then she could retreat…_

"_Sakura, no. Get going now. Remember the mission." Sai glared at Suigetsu as he addressed Sakura. _

_Sakura took another glance at Karin. "Another time then…" she retreated into the forest, to the awaiting Naruto and Yamato. _

_************************************************************************ _

"_Karin, you idiot, go after her." Suigetsu threw Karin a glare. _

"_But, what about Sasuke-kun." She questioned, looking at the base._

"_I'll be fine." Sasuke replied, "Now what the hell happened out here?" He pointed to the ground that was extremely out of place. _

"_Well, a girl_, did _that_." Karin slapped Suigetsu.

"You sexist, anyway, Sasuke-kun, they were Konaha shinobi."

"I see… and who's he?" Sasuke gestured to Sai.

"Apparently one of that girl's friends. He came in as a decoy, so she could escape. I suspect they're not alone."

"Sakura will be back to kick your ass, and four-eyes." Sai fakely smiled.

"Sakura? Suigetsu…did that girl have pink hair?"

"Yeah, kinda' weird if you ask me. Never seen anything like it."

"And she was alone? Except for this guy?" Sasuke fixed Sai with a glare.

"Looks like it." Suigetsu just shrugged.

"Haruno Sakura. I expect Naruto to be with her. Karin, can you sense her chakra signature?"

"Yes, it's not far from here, to the North, Sasuke-kun, but why?"

"Juugo." Sai watched as another man emerged from the base. "Track down Haruno Sakura. She's north from here, she stands out because of her pink hair. She knows the location of our base, we cannot allow her to escape."

"What are you going to do to her?" Suigetsu asked, unknowingly.

"Kill her," came Sasuke's blunt reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all those who favorited my story, after all I am a newb author. Special thanks to animegurl1298 for submitting my first review xD!!! Also I'd like to thank Empty-Angel for submitting my second review. I don't know if anyone actually reads these A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so own with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura bounded through the forest followed by Naruto and Yamato. "Are you both aware that we just left Sai? Poor guy." Sakura cringed at the lose of her teammate.

"He'll be fine, Sakura, he's chuunin level, Sasuke doesn't know much about him, and Sai couldn't possibly give as much information as you could if they decide to interrogate him." Yamato nodded to Sakura. The trio stopped in a clearing. "We are seven miles from their base, we'll keep lookout here. I need to think of another approach."

"Yamato," Naruto questioned his sensei. "We are near the Land of Wind. What if we continued to Sunagakure, to find Gaara, and his family? They would be able to provide us with back-up."

"I see your point Naruto, but we cannot risk Sai's safety. The Akatsuki base is also near the Land of Wind. That may be a problem."

"Then, sensei, we will go to our next plan of action. Two people continue to Suna, and one will stay." Sakura's gaze drifted over to her two teammates. "Whoever has the largest chakra source and stamina, will go ahead, meaning Naruto. He will be affective if we run into any Akatsuki."

"It is true that the power of the demon inside him will be beneficial. So…between you and me, who's going to stay Sakura? I need to be here to protect Sai. I also need to aide Naruto. If you choose to stay, there is a high possibility that you and Sai both…will die."

"Not if we can hold our own until you get back with Gaara. I'll stay. Go on ahead with Naruto. While it is true that Sasuke is a threat, the Akatsuki pose as an even greater one."

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Very well. Be careful, both of you," with that last statement Naruto and Yamato bounded into the forest. It would be at least a week before they would return. Sakura sighed. A shinobi's life is hard indeed. Whoever said life was cruel…was right.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Suigetsu. Bring him inside." Sasuke turned and went back into his base. He smirked as he watched Suigetsu drag the boy, or Sai, as Karin had said Sakura called him, into the recesses of his lair. Poor kid had no clue what he got himself into. (A/N: Nooo Sai!! T.T)

He knew Juugo would be back soon. Simply put, he was on a hunt. A hunt…for a pink-haired kunoichi. In fact, it was the same kunoichi that confessed her undying love for him, and he left on a park bench. He recalled the words he said to her on that evening, they were plastered clear as day in his mind now. (A/N: Uh oh a flashback xD! Umm bacon.)

_"Sasuke…don't go. I'll do anything. Please just stay here…with me. I love you with all my heart. If you can't stay…take me with you."_

_"Sakura, you're annoying." Sasuke turned to her with a smirk on his face. _

_"If you go, I'll scream…" _

_Within an instant he was behind her. "Sakura," tears weld up in her eyes, she was almost afraid to let them drop. "Thank you." That was it. That's all she heard before she lost herself to darkness._

Sasuke cringed at the memory. She was so naïve, such a weak and pathetic girl. He admitted, it did shock him when he found what little was left of the ground outside the base, after one of her swift punches. She had gotten stronger physically, but not emotionally. No, emotionally, she was a total mess, which would accent to her downfall.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sakura wormed her way threw bushes and trees, that were surrounding Sasuke's base, without a sound, in a way, she knew, Tsunade would be proud of her. She peered out from behind the tree she was currently hidden behind to see… no Sai. "Where did they take him?" She quietly asked herself. She heard a sound, not like a bird chirping, or any other sound emitting from nature, no, it was more like a blade. Sakura turned in time to dodge a sharp blade swinging in her direction. "Damn…" she mumbled as she dodged more of the large man's attacks.

"You must die…" The man said, as he aimed for Sakura again. Sakura stared in disbelief. Who the hell was this guy? His bloodlust was out of control. He then collapsed, clinging to his neck. Okay, one second he was trying to kill her, the next he lets his guard down completely. "It burns…"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her medic side taking over. She peered at him, what she saw there made her mind drift back to Sasuke once again. "A curse mark." She felt bad for the man. He had to endure being an experiment of Orochimaru's, one of the Snake Sanin's little pawns. "Would you like me to heal it?"

The man looked up at her confused. "W-What?"

"I said, I can heal it, but it'll be only temporarily," Sakura replied as if it was the obvious thing in the world. She rubbed the back of her neck sighing. "I don't hold grudges, from that curse mark, I'd say you're with Sasuke. You attacked me on his orders, right?"

"Sasuke, saved us all, from Orochimaru, I will follow him until the day I die."

"That's stupid…you aren't a tool, to be used at Sasuke's bidding." Sakura knelt down and placed her hands over the man's curse mark, who watched her in anticipation, as they began glowing green. "Your name?"

"What?"

"Your name…what is it?"

Never before has anyone other than Sasuke asked his name, no one really cared. "Juugo." He felt the pain from the curse ease, and Sakura's chakra flow idly through his body. "You're a medic?"

"Yes. I was trained by Tsunade."

"I see." Sakura finished her job of easing his pain. "Run,"

"What?"

"I said, run. I won't harm you. You helped me, I cannot harm those that care for me."

"But…won't you get in trouble with Sasuke? And what about Sai."

"Sasuke, will be angry, yes. He does not wish to kill me though. I will also watch over your friend."

"Take me to your base. Pretend to catch me. Once I'm there I'll break Sai out, we'll escape, that way Sasuke won't be mad."

"What if you fail to escape?"

"I hadn't really though about it…"

**My fingers hurt so I'm going to stop there for now. Okay, relationships are hard, don't expect much until like the 4th**** or 5****th**** chap. Anyway just for the hell of it here's a conversation between me and Itachi.**

**Itachi: When's the next chapter coming**

**Me: Soon.**

**Itachi: How soon?**

**Me: …Very soon.**

**Itachi: But what about the yaoi? The fan girls love the yaoi. **

**Me: I realize that Itachi but this is a SASU/SAKU fic, yaoi coming up in another story later, I promise. **

**Itachi: We'll see what the fan girls have to say to that…**

**Me: O.o okay, plan of action number 1: I'll stab you, while you're slowly dying you shoot me…there fan girl free xD!**

**A/N: No Itachi's we're harmed in the making of this chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I've been having new ideas and I had to think on how to add them to my story. After a few days and some major headaches I finally finished my third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just wish I did. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura temporarily stopped her chakra flow. Her plan was to make it appear as though she was alive, but unconscious, when Juugo brought her to the rest of his team. She took a deep breathe, "finished."

Juugo nodded, waiting for when she was ready. Sakura's body fell limp and he easily caught her. Sasuke would not be happy if he let her escape, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Hopefully, Sasuke would understand. The Uchiha was cold, yet not cruel, he would never harm an innocent life. Maybe that's why Juugo admired him. He wasn't really sure.

He easily hoisted Sakura onto his shoulder and entered the base.

------

"What are you here for?" Sasuke questioned Sai. Said boy remained silent. "Nothing to say?" Still, no response. "We'll see what Sakura says." Sai's eyes widened. They captured her? Damn. How?

The door to the base slid open. "Juugo, keep her and her teammate separated." That…was a hole in Sakura's little plan. She heard the new orders Sasuke issued to his teammate. How the hell was she supposed to help Sai now?

"Why should they be separated," Juugo defended, not wanting to anger the Uchiha.

Sasuke answered as if it we're the most obvious thing in the world, "I cannot risk escape…"

'Damn him…' Sakura thought. She quietly whispered to Juugo, "Change of plans." Sakura instantly flared her chakra, noticed by everyone. She jumped down from Juugo's shoulder, and punched him in the stomach, she refrained from using her chakra, to keep from hurting him, which Juugo saw.

"Suigetsu, stop her." Suigetsu swung his sword on Sasuke's orders. Sakura ducked and used a swift kick to his feet, causing him to topple over. Reaching into her bag, fastened at her hips, she pulled out a poison. She injected it into Suigetsu, which paralyzed him.

Sai watched his teammate take on two opponents. She was trying to rescue him. They weren't going to get anywhere, without teamwork. Sai jumped to his feet from the rather uncomfortable spot on the floor he had previously occupied. Pulling a scroll from his pack, along with an ink brush, he quickly scribbled ink beasts and sent them after Sasuke.

Sasuke easily dodged the beasts and destroyed them all with his Kasanagi. (A/N: Idk if that's spelled right, and if anyone knows what those sword-like things Sai uses are called, let me know, I seem to have forgotten ^^) "I Haven't forgotten about you, Sai," Sasuke sneered. They both stood there, glaring at each other (A/N It's a glare off xD).

"Sasuke-kun!!! You can take him!!!" Karin cheered from the side of the room. She didn't notice Sakura approach her from behind, and inject, some kind of liquid into her. "What the hell are you doing? What is that stuff?" She asked as her body fell limp to the floor. "Damn it."

"It's a poison. It paralyzes the body from the neck down." Sakura replied standing over Karin, who hissed at her. She looked over at Sai, who was glaring at Sasuke, who in turn, did the same. "Are you finished?" Sakura interrupted them.

Sasuke turned his glare to her. On the floor was the rest of his team. "I see you've eliminated the others." Had he really been standing there that long? "How did you do it?"

"I poisoned them."

"I see. I assure you, I'm not that easy to capture."

"Wanna' bet?"

"You're annoying," Sasuke replied emotionless, resulting in a glare from the pinkette.

"Well if this isn't a friendly reunion?" Sakura jumped at another voice, interrupting her and Sasuke's little argument. It wasn't Sai, no, in fact, he seemed surprised to, looking in the general direction of the door, and the voice. Sakura followed his gaze to see Kisame Hoshigaki, standing there.

"Akatsuki…" Sasuke blankly stated.

Kisame drew his sword. "How about I kill you all here and now? It'll save me the trouble later on." He approached Sasuke. "You're Itachi's little brother." Kisame grinned, when Sasuke didn't reply. "You still havent' killed him, how weak," that struck a nerve. Sasuke allowed the curse mark to advance on him. He had full intent on killing Kisame now.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's skin burned with chakra. It was just like Juugo's, only Sasuke, being as stubborn as an Uchiha could be, ignored the pain. It must have been hard for him, but she refused to feel sorry for him. For all she cared, he deserved that curse mark.

Juugo stood from his position on the ground, being the only one on Sasuke's team, not poisoned. Sakura refused to hurt him, and he her. So they we're at a truce, or something like that. When he looked up though, he saw Sasuke give in to his curse mark. Sakura showed no intention of helping him. Of course, Sasuke got himself into this situation. Juugo did not want Sasuke to go through the same pain, as himself, even if was only to fight an Akatsuki member.

He rose to his feet fully and dashed in front of Sasuke, blocking Kismae's attacks. "Sasuke, leave here, now. Only more Akatsuki will come. Don't use the curse mark, I don't want you to go through the same pain as me."

"Juugo!" He heard Sakura's voice in the background.

"I'll stay here and slow him down, go on ahead. Sakura, go with him and once you're out of range, heal him."

Sasuke remained silent. He knew that Juugo did not want to hurt Sakura, he found that out the moment he brought her back, she had no scratches, none at all. Juugo usually killed his opponents. Sasuke was glad, he wasn't sure why, that the pinkette was still alive, relieved almost. Now he knew why Juugo cared for her so much, she had healed him when the curse mark advanced on him.

"I'll stay too then…" Sai replied, fake smiling.

"Like hell you will. You've gotta' go find Naruto and Yamato, tell them they need to stay in Suna, Akatsuki are everywhere, even here," Sakura informed her teammate.

"I can do that later." Sakura's eye twitched, was this guy really her teammate. She gave up on arguing with him.

"Dumbass, just don't get yourself killed. Sasuke, we're leaving. Come on, move." Sakura exited the base, followed by Sasuke. "Okay, problem number one…where the hell are we gonna' go?"


End file.
